Long Bai
|Status = Alive |Species = Dragon |Gender = Male |Age = 350,000+ |Height = 2.43m (8') |Spouse(s) = Dragon Queen (Fake wife) |Profound Strength = 10th Level Divine Master Realm |Affiliation = Dragon God Realm |Region = Western Divine Region |Realm = Dragon God Realm |First Appearance = Chapter 1150 |Enemies = Yun Che}} Long Bai is the Realm King of the Dragon God Realm. He is the strongest profound practitioner in the entire Realm of the Gods that even God Emperors have to show respect to. Appearance He is eight feet tall and extremely handsome. His eyebrows are like swords, and every line and pattern on his face are incredibly imposing. His eyes shine like the bright sun itself; a divine light that seems to have circulated for an infinity of time. Personality A smart and wise man, doesn't show extreme arrogance even though he has absolute power. He's very insightful when comes to political affairs, as was seen when he easily solved the dilemma of Yun Che's cheating. Background He was saved by Shen Xi and developed a one-sided but extremely strong love for her. He never touched another woman in his life because he wanted her to return his feelings. At some point tens of thousands of years in the past, he made the Forbidden Land of Samsara a sacred place for her and restricted anybody else from accessing it. Since she free from distractions to cultivate, she was grateful enough to allow him to publicly declare her as 'Dragon Queen' even though she did not have any feelings for him. Plotline He went to see the Profound God Convention of the Eastern Divine Region because of the predictions from the Heavenly Mystery Realm. After Yun Che won the first place, he publicly announced his support for Yun Che. He even wanted his for an adopted son but Yun Che refused it. All his good will for Yun Che disappeared when he discovered Shen Xi is pregnant with Yun Che's child. In his madness he attack Shen Xi's child and it is unknown whether child is alive or dead. When he realized what he has done, he started to aplogize Shen Xi but in her eyes there was only hatred for Long Bai and she sweared to drown Dragon God Realm in blood if her child is dead. After this incident, Long Bai's hatred for Yun Che culminated that he extreminated every clan with surname Yun on the territory of the Dragon God Realm. When he came to ther Eternal Heaven General Assembly he managed to control his hatred for Yun Che when he saw Yun Che but Shui Meiyin noticed it. While Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor was present, he didn't even dare to do anything to Yun Che but when Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor was out of the Primal Chaos Dimension he started to target Yun Che. When Zhou Xuzi kicked Jasmine out of the Primal Chaos Dimension, he was the second person who supported the act of the Eternal Heaven God Emperor and when Yun Che revealed his Dark Profound Strength he was the first one to gave an order to kill Yun Che. With Eternal Heaven God Emperor, he came to the Blue Pole Star in order to force Yun Che to show up and then kill him. Trivia * He is recognized to be the strongest cultivator in the Realm of the Gods. * He had been the Dragon Monarch for over two hundred millennia. * He is madly in love with Shen Xi, a one-sided love relationship. * Because of his love for Shen Xi, he has never touched another woman in his lifetime. * He has lied to outsiders about Shen Xi being his 'Dragon Queen' for over ten thousand years. * He visits Shen Xi to chat once every month or two. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Race Category:Alive Category:Divine Master Realm Category:Realm King Category:Enemies